Batwing 001
Batwing #1 - "The Cradle of Civilization" thumb Autor: Judd Winick Zeichner: Ben Oliver Farben: Brian Reber Editor: Mike Marts Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Nachdem Bruce Wayne Darkseids Omega Effekt in Final Crisis überwunden hatte, kehrte er mit einer neuen Mission zurück. Seine eigene Sterblichkeit vor Augen, begann er damit, für den Tag zu planen, an dem er dem Tod nicht mehr von der Schippe springen konnte. Er gründete, Batman Incorporated, eine weltweite Organisation von Verbrechensbekämpfern. Unter ihnen sind Knight und Squire aus England, El Gaucho aus Argentinien, Häuptling Man-of-Bats aus South Dakota, Nightrunner aus Paris... und Batwing aus Mitamba. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Ich liebe Judd Winicks Zeitungsstrip Frumpy the Clown. Sein Barry Ween, Boy Genius war einer der lustigsten Titel der 90er. Road Trip und Pedro & Me waren großartig. Seine bisherigen Versuche im Superheldengenre haben mir allerdings noch nie gefallen. Vermutlich Geschmackssache. Aber seine entsetzlich unsubtilen Versuche, gesellschaftlich relevante Themen wie Aids, Homosexualität oder Gewalt gegen Minderheiten in die Serien einzubauen, lassen meiner Ansicht nach die eigentlichen Hauptfiguren der jeweiligen Serien viel zu kurz kommen. Und Kyle Rayner, der den damaligen Green Arrow für schwul hielt und ihm beim Coming Out helfen wollte, zu einem homophoben Unsympathen zu machen, der bei seinem schwulen Assistenten Therapie vorschlägt, nur damit er in der folgenden Geschichte eine Lektion in Sachen Toleranz lernen kann, ist einfach ein Unding. Aber gut. Batwing ist ein weitestgehend unbeschriebenes Blatt. Da kann Winick nicht wirklich viel kaputtmachen. Hoffe ich. Und von Ben Oliver weiß ich nichts, seine Preview-Seiten sehen aber vielversprechend aus. Der Inhalt: Batwing kämpft gegen Massacre, einen Killer mit Totenschädelmaske. Er hat einen Vorteil. Er hat High-Tech- Ausrüstung von Batman persönlich. Darunter die namensgebenden Fledermausschwingen. Schwingen, die Massacre mit einer Machete an der Wand festpinnt. Mit einer anderen Machete holt er aus... und marschiert auf einen Bus zu. Sechs Wochen zuvor. Blood Tiger ist der drittgrößte Drogenbaron in Tinasha, einer Stadt im Kongo. Batwing hat es auf ihn abgesehen. Und er hat einiges von Batman gelernt. Einschüchterung, zum Beispiel. Wie ein Dämon stürzt er sich auf Blood Tigers Jeep hinab, packt den Verbrecher und fliegt mit ihm in den Nachthimmel. Noch in der Luft fragt er ihn aus. Anstatt die größte Heroinlieferung nach Tinasha entgegenzunehmen, ist Blood Tiger geflohen. Batwing fliegt mit ihm an den Ort des Geschehens und sieht, was dem Drogenhändler solche Angst macht. Ein Blutbad. Ein ganzer Raum voller Dealer, in Stücke gehackt. Die Köpfe fehlen. An der Wand ein Wort aus ihrem Blut: FALSCH. Batman, der zufällig auch gerade da ist, fragt Batwing nach seinem weiteren Vorgehen. Batwing zählt auf: "Den Tatort untersuchen, Proben für die weitere Untersuchung des Falls nehmen, und dann die Behörden informieren." Der letzte Schritt ist einfach, denn in seiner zivilen Identität als David Zavimbe ist er ein Beamter der Polizei von Tinasha. Und zugleich ist er schwer, denn niemand kümmert sich darum, wenn sich Banden gegenseitig umbringen. Blood Tiger selbst ist in Militärpolizeigewahrsam, und Schmiergelder, die weitere Ermittlungen bezahlen, gibt es auch nicht. David verzweifelt. Zwar ist die Polizei von Tinasha längst nicht mehr so korrupt wie vor Beginn seiner Karriere als Batwing, aber noch immer ist die Stadt weit davon entfernt, über fähige Beamte zu verfügen. Officer Kia Okuru ist eine dieser potentiell fähigen Beamtinnen, aber in seinen Augen könnte sie mit etwas mehr Ehrgeiz noch um einiges besser werden. Zumindest hat sie das Portemonnaie gefunden, mit dem er sie auf die Probe stellen will. Es enthielt kein Geld, nur einen Ausweis. Ausgestellt auf den Namen Dede Yeboah. Zusammen mit seinem Sidekick Matu Ba und Batman untersucht Batwing Yeboahs Hintergrund. Ein Landwirtschaftsattaché. Und nebenbei der Superheld Earth Strike. Einer von sieben Mitgliedern des afrikanischen Superheldenteams The Kingdom. Dieses war fünf Jahre lang aktiv und verschwand dann spurlos von der Bildfläche. Warum? Und was hatte Yeboah in einem Raum voll toter Dealer zu suchen? Während er noch darüber nachdenkt, wie all dies zusammenpasst, geht er zurück auf die Arbeit. Auf der Polizeiwache angekommen, entdeckt er, dass all seine Kollegen tot und zerstückelt sind. An der Wand eine Warnung, geschrieben in ihrem Blut: HALTE DICH FERN. David gibt sich selbst die Schuld an ihrem Tod und merkt nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten an ihn heranschleicht: Massacre. Und dieser schiebt ihm eine Machete durch die Brust. Fazit: Einige sehr nette Ideen. Ein afrikanisches Superheldenteam, das spurlos verschwunden ist? Der Ausweis eines seiner Mitglieder, gefunden in einem Raum voll toter Dealer? Das hat alles duirchaus Potenzial. Schade nur, dass die Umsetzung liebevoller gemacht sein könnte. So erfüllt Batman keine erkennbare Funktion. Batwing besiegt alle Gegner alleine, sichert den Tatort alleine, findet allen Spuren alleine und geht ihnen zusammen mit Matu Ba nach. Warum also ist Batman in diesem Heft? Außer, um mehr als offensichtlich die Verkaufszahlen zu pushen? Auch der erzählerische Schlenker um Kia ist unnötig. Er soll uns offenbar mit Davids Beruf vertraut machen und uns einen Raum voll lebender Kollegen zeigen, um deren späteren Tod mehr Wirkung zu verleihen. Aber innerhalb der Story erfüllt es keinen näheren Zweck. Die einzige Spur, die Kia findet, ist das Portemonnaie, das David selbst gefunden und dem Toten wieder zugesteckt hatte, um herauszufinden, ob auch sie es findet. Sie gibt ihm keine Informationen, die er nicht ohnehin schon hatte. Was wiederum nicht erklärt, warum er (und Batman) erst nach dem Gespräch mit ihr dieser Spur nachgehen und Dedes Doppelleben als Earth Strike aufdecken. Der Cliffhanger ist dann letztlich überhaupt nicht schockierend. Massacre rammt David eine Machete durch die Brust. Blut fließt. Ob er das wohl überlebt? Ja, natürlich, immerhin ist das ganze eine Rückblende, und wir haben schon gesehen, dass Batwing sechs Wochen später am Leben ist, um erneut gegen Massacre zu kämpfen. Warum entfernt Massacre die Köpfe der Dealer, lässt aber die Köpfe der Polizisten im Raum? Will da jemand verbergen, dass Dede Yeboah gar nicht wirklich unter den Toten ist? Ist er womöglich Massacre? Oder ist Massacre ein anderes ehemaliges Mitglied von The Kingdom? So oder so, eine Verbindung wird da sein, sonst würden nicht beide Elemente gleichzeitig eingeführt. Und dann wäre da noch das Artwork. Ben Oliver hat einen wunderschönen Stil. Sehr detaillierte Gesichter, ein bisschen wie Adi Granov. Leider gibt es bei Ben Oliver keine Hintergründe. Fast jedes Panel besteht aus hervorragend detaillierten Figuren vor braun oder blau oder grau geairbrushten Flächen. Und auf fast jeder Seite gibt es sogar mindestens ein Panel, in dem nicht einmal detaillierte Figuren zu sehen sind, sondern sogar nur deren Silhouetten. Was für ein vergeudetes Talent. Schade. Mit etwas mehr Ehrgeiz hätte durchaus etwas aus der Serie werden können. Wertung: thumb|left|4 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Batwing Kategorie:Judd Winick Kategorie:Ben Oliver Kategorie:Batwing (David Zavimbe) Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne)